A portable foldable device, (hereinafter, referred to as a mobile device), such as a communication terminal, a game player, a multimedia device, a portable computer, a photographing apparatus, and the like, includes a display device that displays image information and an input unit, such as a keypad. Many mobile devices include a foldable structure that may fold into a smaller size in order to improve portability. In such mobile devices, two bodies are connected to each other by using the foldable structure. Since a display device of the related art may not fold, the display device of the related art may be disposed on any one of the two bodies. Hence, it is difficult to apply a large display device to a mobile device including a foldable structure.
As a flexible display device that may bend has been developed, attempts have been made to apply the flexible display device to a mobile device including a foldable structure. In this case, since the flexible display device including a flexible display panel and a plurality of optical functional layers may be disposed over two bodies across the foldable structure, a large screen may be provided. The plurality of optical functional layers may include, for example, a transparent protective panel layer and an optically-clear adhesive layer (OCAL).
In a multi-layer film structure, such as a flexible display device, as a radius of curvature decreases, delamination, whereby films are separated from each other, may occur.
Therefore, a need exists for a flexible display device having a multi-layer structure, a method of manufacturing the flexible display device, and a foldable electronic device using the flexible display device which may reduce the risk of delamination.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.